Desde la Penumbra
by Regina Baechler
Summary: Oscuros y sucios callejones con precaria iluminación, hechos de adoquines, puestos uno a uno, mano ;  Un tumulto febril por dar la caza de monstruos...este fue el mundo donde vivió Carlisle mientras fuera humano...esta es su historia


Hola Niñas!  
>Esta historia es un one shot, dedicada a toda aquellas que amamos al doctor Colmillos XDD, para todas quienes se les van los suspiros con el Doctor Carlisle Cullen<p>

La Historia es mia, los personajes los he tomado prestado a S. Meyer.

Espero sus cometarios

Besos

Regina Baechler

Desde la Penumbra

Oscuros y sucios callejones con precaria iluminación, hechos de adoquines, puestos uno a uno, mano a mano; por obreros mal pagados, de manos sucias y gruesas; infelices e ignorantes; por donde transitan innumerables carruajes, desde los más lujosos y ostentosos, hasta los más humildes y sencillos; tumultos de gente gritando con antorchas, palas, y cuanto material de trabajo agrícola han encontrado a paso, para armarse hasta los dientes; gritando por la expulsión de los demonios, brujas y pecadores.  
>La luna, se halla cubierta por una densa capa de nubes, no se ve nada, más allá de las narices. El tumulto sigue su paso, excitado, hirviendo en un frenesí por ver sangre derramada. No hacen distinción entre quien es inocente y quien no. En un falso nombre de Dios y en una falsa fe, cegada por el fanatismo religioso de la época y por el temor de una imagen de un Dios castigador, duro e inclemente, llevan a cabo las más crueles, viles y bajas torturas, para así exterminar a quienes suponen monstruos y brujas, que trabajan codo a codo con Satanás, sin saberlo, acaban con las más inteligentes y brillantes mujeres de su sociedad, exterminando a quienes pueden sacarlos de esa laguna de ignorancia, y en cambio, dejando solo a un puñado de escoria mal oliente, desinformada, supersticiosa, infeliz e ignorante.<p>

Una mujer en la oscuridad de su casa, apenas iluminadas por unas escasas velas, entra en labor de parto, sintiendo unos espantosos dolores, que atraviesan su vientre, poniéndolo tan duro como una roca, y de paso por su espalda baja, haciendo sentirla incapaz de moverse; las contracciones son intensas e irregulares. Se halla sola, su esposo, un Pastor Anglicano, encabeza la persecución del día. Supuestamente han dado con el paradero de tres temibles brujas que desde su llegada a la aldea solo han traído desgracias y las peores maldiciones directamente desde el infiero consigo.

Mientras su mujer clama a gritos por ayuda, él se encuentra dando caza a estas supuestas hechiceras, con medio pueblo a la siga. Armados con hachas, palos, azadones y antorchas. A su auxilio, llega una vecina, junto con la partera de la comarca. De esta manera, mientras su marido encabeza la caza y fusilamiento, dando paso a la muerte, ella, da paso a la nueva vida que esta por arribar.

Cada vez el dolor es peor. A medida que transcurren los minutos, las contracciones son más frecuentes y agudas; la partera junto con la otra mujer, desesperadas se ponen a hervir agua y buscar mantas limpias para el inminente nacimiento del nuevo bebé.

El tumulto, encabezado por el Pastor, arriba a la residencia de las brujas. Golpean la puerta violenta e incesantemente, hasta que han de tumbarla al suelo de la cantidad de golpeteos impetuosos. En el interior de la morada, tres mujeres, dos pequeñas jovencitas de nos más de 12 años se abrazan de una tercera, una anciana ciega. Las más jóvenes están temerosas, mientras la anciana esta furiosa. El Pastor, con Biblia y cruz de madera en mano, les ordena la salida del precario refugio. Unos hombres mal olientes, de gruesa contextura, infelices e ignorantes, toman por la fuerza a las más jóvenes, obligándolas a separarse, mientras ellas entre llantos y jadeos tratan de impedir lo inevitable. Otro par de brutos, toman por los brazos a la anciana ciega, obligándola a caminar, lo que provoca que caiga al suelo de boca, el gentío ríe ante ello, le propinan escupitajos y de los más peores insultos.

El tumulto enardecido guiado por el Pastor, llevan a las acusadas al puente más próximo al pueblo. No habrá juicio, pero si les juran salvación. Las pequeñas jovencitas, se arrodillan al suelo, pidiendo clemencia, jamás creyeron que leer ese libro que no sabían que estaba prohibido las convertiría en brujas. El gentío clama por la prontitud de la ejecución. Estas mujeres no merecen el perdón de Dios, son pecadoras y brujas. Los mismos que las llevaron a la rastra, les atan de manos y pies con un enorme y grueso cordel. La anciana no dice nada, pero su furia se nota a leguas. Preparan las orcas, para cada una de ellas. Las jovencitas vuelven a rogar en vano, en su desesperación, se culpan a si mismas y confiesan la más grande blasfemia, al creer que si se reconocen hechiceras les perdonaran la vida. Les ponen las orcas sobre el cuello, unas simples oraciones, y las empujan al vacío. Sus cuerpos tiemblan, mientras suenan sus cuellos recién rotos, cual rama se rompe simplemente con los puños. Los jóvenes cuerpos no dejan de sacudirse violentamente. Dos inocentes almas, acaban de ser tomadas por un grupo de fanáticos religiosos. Ellos gritan y bailan de alegría ante este macabro asesinato. Era el turno de la anciana. El Pastor le obligó a reconocerse como bruja y que confesara sus pecados, esa sería la única manera de seguir la senda de Jesucristo el Salvador y Dios su padre. La vieja no lo hizo, lo que provocó la molestia del Pastor y del tumulto. Mientras la orca le rodeaba el cuello, la anciana le propino un escupitajo al Pastor, y le deseo la peor de las maldiciones _"Tendrás un hijo, muy bello e inteligente, con su llegada, perderás a tu mujer. Al cumplir su segunda década de vida… tu hijo se convertirá en el peor de los demonios inimaginables, mientras tú, arderás en el infierno por tomar vidas y almas que no te corresponden enjuiciar. Mi Dios, te castigará de las maneras más horribles e inconcebibles para ti" _A modo de respuesta, furioso, el Pastor hizo que la lanzaran lo más pronto hacia la nada. Su cuerpo destrozado, no dejaba los espasmos, acompañando, aun a los tibios jóvenes cuerpos.

Entre tanto, su mujer, estaba dando a luz, a un hermoso bebé. Hubo un imprevisto, el bebé venía en posición podálica, lo que entorpeció y dificultó el parto. La comadrona, tuvo que acomodar al nonato al interior del vientre materno, lo que desprendió de esta el más agudo grito de dolor que se halla oído en años. La futura madre, perdió la conciencia, entregándose a la oscuridad. La partera, sacó un filoso e irregular instrumento, debió abrir el vientre, para darle paso al bebé. Logró sacarlo, con una inmensa dificultad, el niño, venía enredado con el cordón umbilical en casi toda la extensión de su cuerpecillo. A penas respiraba, lo limpiaron y trataron de reanimar. La madre, se hallaba aun en la inconciencia, no obstante, entregada a la inminente oscuridad que le ofrecía tanta quietud y paz. De la herida que se abrió en el vientre, comenzó a emanar un río de sangre. Sin saberlo, la comadrona pasó a llevar una arteria esencial, la madre estaba muriendo desangrada. No pudieron frenar la hemorragia. Era excesiva, no coagulaba. Desesperada la comadrona, trabajaba en el cuerpo ya inerte de la parturienta.

El llanto de un bebé, la sacó de su estado, y comprendió que ya no había nada más que hacer.

El Pastor, arribó a su hogar, después de un día de extenuante trabajo, de persecuciones, fusilamientos y juicios rápidos. No entendía lo sucedido, sólo vio a su hijo neonato, quien había llegado fuera de tiempo. La comadrona se hallaba a los pies del cadáver de su mujer, tratando de explicar lo acontecido. El Pastor cae en cuenta, de la maldición que la supuesta bruja le ha lanzado. Desesperado, se ubica al lado del frío y pálido cuerpo de su esposa, la abraza con desconsuelo, pero ella no le responde, ya es un cadáver flácido y lánguido, ya no hay vida en ese cuerpo que alguna vez fue luz. Por vez primera, tuvo un vislumbro de las consecuencias de sus acciones. No culpó a Dios de aquello, pero si tomó enserio las amenazas del mundo sobrenatural y desconocido para él y la raza humana.

El niño fue creciendo bajo la estricta mirada de su padre; sin mimos ni demostraciones de afecto por su parte. Sin embargo, poseía un corazón cálido, lleno de amor y compasión; probablemente heredado de su difunta madre.

Era un niño inteligente, muchas veces no encontraba respuesta a sus preguntas.

Con el paso del tiempo, el Pastor, fue volviéndose cada vez más frío y distante, ya que conforme el niño crecía, se parecía más a su madre; cabello rubio como el sol, dueño de unos ojos azules, más azules que la profundidad de los océanos y más bellos que las más finas y preciosas perlas de ostras; de tez inviablemente lozana, tersa y pálida como la nieve, decorado con un tenue sonrosado en las mejillas, producto de la infancia; extremadamente brillante e inteligente, demasiado adelantado a su tiempo; compasivo, cálido, sensitivo y perceptivo. Definitivamente alguien fuera de época.

Su padre solía mirarle con recelo; temeroso de la maldición que había invocado la hechicera, creía tal vez, que si su hijo crecía bajo una educación estricta y religiosa, podría salvarlo de aquel tan oscuro destino, que hace algunos años le habían vaticinado, justo en el momento de cometer un crimen en nombre de una falsa fe.

A menudo, el niño asustaba a su padre, con sus interrogantes sin respuesta. Solía decirle, en que las sagradas escrituras, encontraría todas sus respuestas, ya que allí, estaba la plasmada la voz de Dios. No es que el niño no creyese, pero a menudo ponía en tela de juicio la veracidad de la Biblia; frecuentemente se preguntaba, cómo era posible que Dios permitiera tales aberraciones y crímenes. Creía que la senda de la compasión y perdón, era el obrar correcto, lo opuesto al actuar de su padre y sus pares.

A medida que fuera creciendo, ya iba dejando su forma redondeada di niño, para transformarse en un joven; su compasión y capacidad de perdón fueron en aumento, al igual que su belleza sin comparación e inteligencia sobresaliente. Muchas personas de la aldea, le creían un ángel enviado por el mismísimo Dios en persona.

Con cada año que ganaba, más lejano y frío se volvía su padre. Ello, provocaba un dolor sin comprensión, que calaba en la profundidad del cálido corazón del joven. No obstante, era el hijo más obediente y afectuoso que alguien pudiese desear, no guardaba algún rencor contra el actuar de su padre, sabía que talvez, él tenía sus motivos para ser como era.

Cuando ya hubo tenido edad suficiente, su padre lo reclutó para las cuadrillas de búsqueda. En un principio, fue toda una decepción, ante los ojos de su padre y la opinión de la comarca. No se apresuraba al tomar decisiones de acusaciones sobre los supuestos pecadores o monstruos. Era mucho más inteligente y consecuente con su actuar. En varias ocasiones pudo probar la inocencia de supuestas mujeres acusadas de hechicería; otros más, acusados de ser vampiros u otras clase de monstruos. Los aldeanos, comenzaron a verle con cierto matriz de respeto.

Rápidamente fue ascendiendo, hasta que su padre lo dejó al frente de las razias. No era precipitado en su actuar. Habitualmente hacía una investigación, antes de lanzar la acusación y posteriormente la ejecución.

Se vivían días oscuros y de temer.

Ya no sólo eran los supuestos embrujos de hechiceras, si no que algo más rondaba por las calles durante las noches. Comenzaron a aparecer cuerpos sin vida y destrozados en callejones y puentes; desapariciones sin explicaciones; una nueva peste comenzó a azotar a la villa, convirtiendo a quienes la padecían en muertos vivientes sedientos de sangre humana. Eran los monstruos más temibles que habían visto. Acudieron a los antiguos libros, en busca de alguna explicación…y por primera vez, temieron…estos monstruos eran más antiguos que la civilización misma. El Pastor, recordó la maldición que la hechicera le lanzara. Temió por la vida de su hijo. ¿Era esta clase de monstruo a la que se había referido esa horrible vieja? De ser cierto, acabaría él con su propia vida, antes de verlo convertido en tal monstruosidad creación del mismísimo Lucifer.

Comenzó así una caza indiscriminada. El temor, cegaba toda razón.

Cada cuerpo encontrado muerto, destrozado y con marcas de dientes, era quemado; al igual, que aquel que hubiese sido mordido, era lanzado vivo (si es que lo estaba) a la ardiente hoguera. El joven hijo del Pastor, viendo que su pueblo estaba cada día más temeroso, comenzó a investigar por cuenta propia. Sin siquiera proponérselo, los encontró, vio a uno de estos horribles demonios saliendo de las cloacas en la oscuridad de una poco iluminada noche. Entretanto, otros grupos de redadas acusaban a cualquiera, el joven dio con un autentico clan de vampiros. Decidido a darles caza a esos horribles y temibles monstruos, fue al caza de estos demonios, ayudado por tres hombres más. Armados con antorchas, cuerdas, horcas, la cruz y el agua bendita, se dirigieron hacia las alcantarillas de la ciudad. Esperaron. Y esperaron, el frío de la noche se hacía sentir. Una fina capa de neblina, no dejaba ver con claridad. Y entonces, apareció uno. Era un demonio sin duda, horrible, con manos similares a garras, dedos finos, y uñas largas; con el cuerpo encorvado, los ojos rojos como el rubí; arrugaba la nariz, y agitaba las fosas nasales, olfateando y testeando el ambiente solo por el hedor. El demonio, alertado por el efluvio del gentío que venía creciendo, salió corriendo, alertando a sus pares, advirtiéndoles en un perfecto latín lo que se vaticinaba.

El joven encabezó una persecución, y fue tras él, junto con sus hombres. La criatura pudo haberlos dejado a tras con facilidad, pero se revolvió y, dándose la vuelta los ataco. Estaba sediento. Se abalanzo sobre el joven y le hirió, no sin que se defendiera contra su ataque. Luego tomó a dos de los hombres que iban con el joven, les mató, extinguiéndolos con cada succión que daba a sus cuellos. Los secó, los dejó sin ni una gota de sangre. Se escabulló, llevándose un tercero con él, dejando al joven herido y sangrando en mitad de la calle. El joven, se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, se convertiría en uno de esos temibles demonios, si su padre lo descubría lo quemaría vivo. El instinto de supervivencia fue el que predominó. Sin saber como, logró arrastrarse por la oscura calle, hasta llegar al sótano de una casa, débilmente, se escondió dentro de un montón de papas podridas, llenas de gusanos, larvas de moscas, heces de ratón y de nidos de roedor. El hedor era insoportable, pero intuía que ahí nadie le buscaría. El dolor comenzó a sentirse cada vez más fuerte. No sabe como o de que manera acalló los gritos. Era un dolor indescriptible. Sentía como si se estuviera quemando por dentro. Todos y cada uno de sus órganos vitales se sentían hervir. Sus huesos, los sentía como si los quebrasen uno a uno. Sentía como si un ardor y quemazón le recorrieran el cuerpo. Sentía que en lugar de sangre, corría agua en estado de ebullición por sus venas. Nunca antes en toda su vida, había sentido algo como esto, sin duda, era lo más doloroso y espantoso por lo que había pasado. Durante tres días y tres noches, fue víctima de dolor más intenso y más insoportable. Toda una tortura.

Logró quedarse inmóvil y muy callado. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en que debía permanecer quieto y en sumo silencio para no ser descubierto. Podía percibir olores y sonidos. Percibía como las ratas comenzaban a alejarse de él, como le temían. Podía oírlo todo, desde el pequeño corazoncillo de las ratas hasta los carruajes transitando por la ciudad. Estaba con temor. Quería vivir, pero no ser un monstruo demoníaco.

A medida que transcurrían las horas, sentía como el ardor iba cediendo, mientras los latidos de su corazón comenzaban a apagarse. El último irregular latido, anunciaba el fin de la larga tortura. El dolor y ardor habían desaparecido, dando paso a una fuerza sobre humana y sin igual. Se sentía fuerte, capaz de destrozar una roca solo con sus manos. Percibía todo, los olores, movimientos, ruidos, todo, absolutamente todo.

El último latido llegó. Ya no sonaba su corazón, no emitía sonido alguno. Había muerto. Ya se encontraba entre esta vida y la otra. Abrió sus ojos, sus nuevos ojos, y quedó simplemente maravillado a lo que estos le ofrecían detalles que jamás hubiese visto con ojos humanos. Despertó en medio de la oscuridad, desde la penumbra.


End file.
